Big Sister
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When Cube and Yoyo ended up living on the streets Cube made a promise to herself, she promised to take care of her little brother Yoyo no matter what…
1. Chapter 1:Lost in the Rain

Big Sister

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: When Cube and Yoyo ended up living on the streets Cube made a promise to herself, she promised to take care of her little brother Yoyo no matter what… ****Parings: Undecided.**

**This story will basically take place from when Yoyo and Cube first started living on the streets and continue up to the ending of Jet Set Radio Future (and maybe even beyond that).**

* * *

It was a cold rainy day in Tokyo and everyone on Chuo Street was busy trying to get out of the harsh downpour. As everyone raced around the streets to get out of the rain, two small kids tried to avoid getting ran over by the huge crowds while also trying to find some shelter from the rain. The first child was a small ten year old girl with short black hair and gray eyes, and holding her hand was a small boy that was about the age of six years old. The boy had bright green hair and he was wearing a blue hoddie that was obviously too big for him. His brown shorts were also too big for him and were only being held up by his yellow belt. The boy and the girl were both wearing a pair of in-line skates, although the boy was having a bit of difficulty keeping up with the girl.

Although they look nothing like each other, the boy and girl were siblings. The girl was the protective older sister and the boy was the energetic little brother. The boy was usually always full of energy, but right now he was tired and cold and he just wanted to rest. His sister knew that her little brother was exhausted, but she wanted to at least be able to find some shelter before they crashed for the night. The girl looked around the area before her eyes landed on the strange frog statue thing that was located in front of the large office building.

"Come on Yoyo, we can hide out under the statue until the rain goes away." She said as she slowly skated over to the statue. Yoyo said nothing; he just followed her without making a sound. Once under the statue, the two kids sat down on the cold floor before they each gave out a small sigh. Hiding out under the statue did not completely protect the kids from the rain but it was better than nothing. They had tried to hide from the rain under the glass covering that the Café on Chuo Street had, but the Café's owner did not like the fact that they were taking up space and so the two siblings had to levee.

"Hey Cube, what are we going to do now, yo?" Yoyo asked as he laid his head on his sister's shoulder and gave a small yawn. Cube smiled slightly before saying "Well, once the rain clears up we are going to go and find a Rudie gang to join." Yoyo yawned yet again before asking "Do you think there will be a gang that will take us in?" Cube just continued to smile as she said "Of course there will be a gang that will take us in, so don't worry about it ok?" Yoyo just gave her a quite 'ok' before he fell asleep.

Cube stopped smiling the second Yoyo fell asleep; she was only smiling so that Yoyo would not be worried. In all honesty, Cube really didn't think there would be a gang that would take them in. She was not too sure if any gang would take in a six year old, and she refused to leave her brother alone. Cube had promised Yoyo (and herself) that she would take care of him and that was one promise that she refused to brake. Cube sighed slightly as she watched the rain fall. For now, all she could do was let Yoyo sleep and hope that they would find a gang that would accept them soon…

* * *

**Ok, so that's the prologue. Also, I have no clue who Yoyo and Cube should end up with so if there is anyone who you would like to see the two end up with go ahead and say so in your review. Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the gang

Big Sister

Ch.2

**Nickel Maijois: Thank you very much, I'm glad to see that you like the story.**

**iXAminXi: Those are some interesting ideas and I am very glad to see that you like the story. Your idea for Cube and Poison Jam is very interesting and I may just be able to us it in my story. **

* * *

Tokyo was a big city, so it's no surprise to learn that there are a lot of Rudie gangs there. Yet for all of the gangs that existed in Tokyo Cube could not find one gang that would take her and Yoyo in. They couldn't join the Immortals for two reasons. Reason one was that they were very, very weird and Cube did not want to have anything to do with them. The second reason was the fact that Yoyo was scared of mummies so joining a gang that was composed of nothing but the living undead would not be a good idea. Cube had thought about joining the Love Shockers but that idea was shot down faster than you could say graffiti souls. The Love Shockers were an all girl gang who had a rather deep intense hatred for the male gender, they hated all boys be they a teenager or a little kid. For the sake of Yoyo's safety, Cube decided to not even attempt to join the Love Shockers.

Cube thought of joining Poison Jam, but there were a problem with doing that. The problem was the fact that Poison Jam was a hard gang to find due to the fact that they were a new gang so any information about were there hideout was rather nonexistent. Cube had tried looking around the city for the monster mask wearing gang, but her searches always turned out to be fruitless. There was one other gang that Cube knew of that they could try to join, but Cube refused to have anything to do with them. The gang that Cube refused to have anything to do with was the Doom Riders; a gang of sixty-year old men that were known for being rather sexiest.

It was widely known by all of the Rudies in Tokyo that the Doom Riders believed that girls could not be good Rudies, as far as Cube was concerned that was a good enough reason to not join them. Cube also did not want to join the gang because she did not want them to corrupt her little brother. Yoyo was only six-years old so he was still a rather impressionable youth and Cube did not need the Doom Riders making him like them. Cube could not think of any other gang that they could join and her and Yoyo's latest hunt for Poison Jam ended in yet another failure. Cube gave a frustrated sigh as she sat down on a bench that was located in the less crowded area of Chuo Street. Yoyo sat down next to her and gave her a small smile. "Well, at least nothing bad to us today." He said in a cheerful tone. Right after Yoyo said that a police report started to play on their watches.

"**Youths on skates have been spotted in Chuo Street! I repeat youths on skates have been spotted in Chuo Street!"**

Cube looked at Yoyo with a slight frown before saying "You just had to go and jinx us." Yoyo threw his hands up in the air and said "I didn't mean to jinx us, yo!" The two of them would have continued talking about how Yoyo had jinxed them if it were not for the three Rokkaku police officers showing up at the scene. "There they are! Those are the brats that we are looking for!" One of the police officers yelled as he pointed at Cube and Yoyo. The other two police officers smiled when they saw what the two little brats they would have to deal with looked like; obviously they thought that catching the two kids would be easy.

Well they were going to learn the hard way that you should never underestimate a Rudie no matter how young they are. Cube stood up from her seat on the bench and gave Yoyo a sidelong glance and a small smile. Yoyo just grind back at her before he hopped off of his seat and skated over to where the three officers were standing. Once he got halfway to where the three men were Yoyo gave a boost dash and raced toward the man in the middle of the group. Yoyo knocked the rather large man off of his feet; the man was out cold the second his head hit the ground. The two cops who were still standing blinked as they looked at their fallen friend and then over at the grinning Yoyo; they couldn't believe that such a small kid had been able to knock down a man that was three times his size.

There shock quickly dissolved into anger as they started to make their way toward yoyo, obviously wanting to get him back for knocking out there friend. However, just as they had taken three steps toward the green haired boy they heard a voice whisper in a rather eerie tone. "You should really pay attention to what's going on behind you." The voice whispered and with that said, yet another cop ended up unconscious thinks to a swift kick to the head. The now lone police officer turned around only to see Cube standing there with a smile on her face. "You lose." Cube said simply and before the cop could even blink he was knocked out thanks to a well aimed kick to the head. Cube smiled as she skated over to stand next to Yoyo. Once she was standing next to her little brother, she looked at the three fallen cops and said "Well, that was easy."

Right after Cube had said that, they hear rather loud laughter that seemed to be coming from somewhere behind them. Yoyo and Cube quickly turned around only to see no one behind them. They started to look all around the area just so they could find the source of the laughter, but there was no one there. The laughter started up again before the heard the voice of a girl say "If you want to find me, try looking up." The two kids looked up toward the source of the voice only to see a rather strange scene. Sitting there on the wires of a nearby telephone pole was a girl with sky blue hair and a goofy grin on her face. The girl's grin just seemed to grow wider when she saw that the two kids had finally noticed her and she wasted no time in jumping off of the wire she had previously been sitting on. The girl skated over to where the kids where standing and stooped once she was in front of the children. Cube and Yoyo could not help but be shocked by what she was wearing; she had on one of the strangest outfits that they had ever seen.

The girl was wearing bright pink fishnet stockings, what looked like a bikini bottom, a long sleeved shirt, and a dog collar with a chain attached to it. The girl's bright sky blue hair were in pigtails she also had on a bit of rather bright makeup on, but not enough makeup to make her look like a clown of some sort. The girl tilted her head to the side and blinked her large blue eyes before saying "My name is Luna, what are your names?" The two kids blinked a couple of times before Cube slowly said "My name is Cube and this is my little brother Yoyo." Yoyo gave a Luna a small hello; obviously he was still too busy staring at Luna's extremely bizarre outfit. Luna just gave a small giggle before she started to skate around the two children in a slow and lazy manner. "So how long have you two been Rudies?" Luna asked when she had finished her first full circle around the kids. "For about three weeks." Cube answered as she watched Luna skate around her and Yoyo. Luna gave a small nod before she asked her second question. "Are you two in a gang yet?" Luna asked as she turned around quickly so that she could skate backwards. Cube just shook her head no before she grabbed her little brother's hand.

Yoyo said nothing at having his sister grab his hand; Cube always did that when she got nervous about something so Yoyo knew not to complain about it. Luna smiled slightly before saying "Well, would you like to join my gang?" Cube opened her mouth and then quickly closed it again, was this strange girl serious about having her and Yoyo join her gang or was she joking about her little invite. Before Cube could even ask her question, Yoyo ended up asking a question of his own. "Why would you let us join your gang?" Yoyo asked as he tilted his head to the side. Luna stopped skating once she was in front of the young Rudies. She knelt down so that she was down at Yoyo's eyelevel and then she started to speak. "My gang, the Rapid 99 are a new gang in Tokyo so the more members we get the better and I can tell that you and your sister have talent if the way you two took out those cops are anything to go by. You guys still have a lot to learn when it comes to being a Rudie, but I can tell that once you guys learn the ropes you two could quite possibly become one of the best Rudies in Tokyo. Also, my gang believes that everyone can become a good Rudie no matter how young they are. But, in the end the one who will choose who if you two will become a part of the Rapid 99 is my leader."

Luna then stood upright and looked over at Cube and added "It's also up to the two of you. In the end the only one who is holding you back from trying to join our gang are yourselves." Cube was quite for a few minutes before she looked at her little brother and asked "Well, do want to join?" Yoyo seemed to think about if for about a total of 2.5 seconds before he started to grin. "I want to join the Rapid 99, so can we join them Cube? Please?" Yoyo begged as he looked up at his big sister with a hopeful expression on his face. Cube sighed as she looked away from her brother and over at Luna. "Ok, fine we will try to join the Rapid 99." Luna smiled at Cube before saying "Ok then follow me and I'll lead you to the Rapid 99 hideout!" And with that said Luna skated away with Yoyo and Cube following close behind her.

* * *

By the time Luna and the two young Rudies had finally got to the Rapid 99 hideout, nightfall had long since fallen and Yoyo was getting tired. Cube was grateful that they had finally got to the Rapid 99 hideout, and she had to admit she liked the place. The hideout was a rather large (and slightly rundown) hotel that was located in a rather unpopulated area of 99th street. It probably had a lot of room for the other members of the Rapid 99 and it was far away from the hustle and bustle that usually happened on 99th Street.

Cube and Yoyo followed Luna into the hotel, and were generally surprised to see how well cared for the place was. "Guys, I'm back and I bought two kids who want to join the Rapid 99!" Luna shouted once they had gotten into the extraordinarily large lobby. It did not take long for the whole entire Rapid 99 gang to get into the lobby, probably about two minutes total. There were a total of twelve Rudies and they were all girls so it looked like the gang was an all girl gang. All of the girls were wearing outfits that were exact copies of Luna's outfit they even had the same hairstyle. Cube was about to ask Luna who the leader of the group was, but a girl with green eyes skated over toward her and Yoyo before she could even say a word.

The girl seemed to study Yoyo and Cube with cool calculating eyes before she gave the two of them a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Jade and I am the leader of Rapid 99. What are your names?" Cube was about to answer Jade, but Yoyo ended up beating her to the punch. "My name is Yoyo and this is my big sister Cube and we want join the Rapid 99!" Yoyo said in a rather energetic tone of voice. Jade just smiled at Yoyo and looked at Cube and asked "Is this true? Do you two really want to join our gang?" Cube nodded before saying "Yes, we wish to join the Rapid 99."

Jade nodded slightly before she looked over at Luna. "Well Luna, do you think they have what it takes to be in the Rapid 99?" Jade asked as she looked right into Luna's eyes. Luna gave her a large grin before saying "Yes, I think they have what it takes. They still have a lot to learn, but I think once they have learned everything they could be one of the best Rudies in our gang." Jade nodded and said "Very well, Luna since you are the one who found them you will be there teacher."

Luna's grin seemed to grow even larger when she heard that. She throe her arms up into the air and yelled "All right, I'm a teacher!" Everyone in the room could not help but roll their eyes at Luna's little shot of joy, but well she would not be Luna if she did not act like a kid on a sugar rush. Jade looked over at Cube and Yoyo before giving them a kind warm smile and saying "Welcome to the family Yoyo and Cube!" Cube and Yoyo could not help but smile back at their new leader. "I like this gang big sister!" Yoyo said as he looked over at his sister. Cube just continued to smile as she said "You know what Yoyo, I like this gang too."

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 2. Ok, so when you're playing the game I'm pretty sure one of thee GG's will say that Cube had actually been in the Rapid 99 gang before she became the leader of Poison Jam so that's why I choose to have Yoyo and Cube join the Rapid 99. I like the other gangs as well, but I think out of all of the gangs (excluding the GG's and Poison Jam) Cube and Yoyo would fit in a bit better with the Rapid 99 then say the Love Shockers. Poison Jam will show up sooner or later so don't worry. Also, if you have read my other story "When Life Gives You Lemons" you should recognize Luna and Jade. Anyway, the next couple of chapters will basically be how Yoyo and Cube live their lives as members of the Rapid 99. Also the next chapter will have a special guest in it. This guest has short blue hair and her name starts with the letter R. Do you know who the guest is? Well, I guess you'll find out in the next chapter. Please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3:To the park

Big Sister

**Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set Radio**

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and everyone in the Rapid 99 gang was just hanging around in the large lobby of their hideout. A couple of the girls were sitting around a large stereo and listening to some music that was being played on the wonderful radio station that is known as Jet Set Radio. Some other girls were sitting in a small circle and gossiping about everything under the sun. Cube, Yoyo, and two other girls were busy playing a quite game of Clue. Yep, everything was nice and calm…. It's too bad that the relatively peaceful scene will be completely destroyed in about two seconds by a blue haired energetic girl that goes by the name of Luna. The loud banging of doors opening let everyone know Luna had just made her grand entrance into the lobby. Everyone looked over at Luna only to see that she was wearing an old pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a crescent moon on it instead of her regular Rapid 99 uniform (but she was still wearing her dog collar), she was also wearing an old pair of tennis shoes. Luna just smiled at everyone before she practically skipped over to where Cube and Yoyo was sitting.

Once she was she had gotten over to Cube and Yoyo, Luna smiled at the two of them and said "Cube and Yoyo come on let's go!" Cube and Yoyo just looked at her before they both asked "Let's go where?" Luna's answer to this question was "To the park of course! It's a nice day and I think it would be good for you two to go out and get some fresh air without worrying about Rokkaku police chasing after you. So go and get your shoes on and let's go." Without saying a word, Yoyo quickly got up and raced away to get his shoes. "Go get my shoes too, ok Yoyo!" Cube yelled to her brother as she watched him run down the hall. A loud shout of "OK!" was her only answer as her brother quickly made a turn in the hall and disappeared from everyone's view. Cube smiled slightly as she watched her brother race away before she looked over Luna. "Should I take my dog collar off?" Cube asked as she grabbed the broken chain that was attached to the collar. Luna just shook her head no and said "No, you can levee your collar on." Yes, Cube now had a dog collar to show to everyone that she was an official member of the Rapid 99.

For Yoyo they gave him a brand new one of a kind pair of red sunglasses. Well, ok they were not one of a kind, but they did not want the kid to feel left out when they gave Cube her collar so they gave him the sunglasses. Cube could remember when she and Yoyo had gotten the collar and the sunglasses as if it had happened only yesterday. Yoyo had been so happy to have gotten the glasses, and now he would never levee his room without putting on his sunglasses first. Cube had been so happy to have gotten her collar and she was very happy to see Yoyo get his sunglasses. She knew that getting these things had meant that the gang had truly accepted her and Yoyo into the gang. As far as the gang was concerned Cube and Yoyo had always been a part of their gang and they always would be. This fact would always make Cube smile; it was nice to be in a gang that cared for you. Cube was immediately snapped out of her happy thoughts by her brother racing toward her at top speed all while waving her shoes around above his head.

Yoyo came to a screeching halt once he got to his sister and smiled at her. "I got your shoes, yo!" Yoyo said as gave said shoes to his sister. Cube smiled and then thanked him before she proceeded to put her shoes on. "So you and Cube are going to be taking Shorty to the park?" asked Holly, one of the two girls who had been playing Clue with Cube and Yoyo. "Don't call me Shorty!" Yoyo yelled as he looked over at Holly. Holly just smirked at him and said "When you're shorter than me than that means I can call you Shorty." Yoyo just crossed his arms and glared at Holly. Holly just grind at him, Holly just loved to annoy the kid it was so easy to ruffle the kid's feathers. Cube just rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's hand. "Luna we are ready to go now." Cube said as she looked over at over at the hyper girl. Luna nodded at Cube before she started to walk towards the front door as Cube and Yoyo followed after her. "Remember to get back to the hideout by before ten!" Jade shouted from her spot near the stereos. "Ok!" Luna shouted at Jade before she, Cube, and Yoyo walked out the front doors…

* * *

It did not take long for the three rudies to get to the park; it only took a total of about fifteen minutes to get there. Once in the park the two girls sat down on a nearby bench before they looked over at Yoyo. "Go on Yoyo, go play. I'll stay right here at this bench with Luna, ok?" Cube said as she gave her brother a small smile. Yoyo nodded at her before he looked around the park. There was a large playground located nearby, and there were a lot of kids playing there. There where kids swinging on the swing sets and there where kids waiting in the line for the slide. A lot of kids where racing around the playground playing games like freeze tag, red light green light, and all sorts of other games. Yoyo wanted to join the kids in their games, but he was way too nervous to actually go up and talk to anyone.

Yoyo never really had very many chances at getting to play with kids his age. He was a rudie and being a rudie kind of kept him from being able to socialize with other kids his age. The only people who Yoyo ever really got to hang out with where other rudies. Most people became rudies around there teens, so it was very rare to find a rudie that was around the age of six or younger. The only people who Yoyo could talk and play with where his sister and the other members of the Rapid 99, but they were all in their teens (except his sister, but she was close to becoming a teenager) and they were not anywhere close to his age. Another reason why he could never really play with the other kids that where the same age as him was because the kids (and their parents) where afraid of him. Parents (and adults in general) would always try there hardest to keep kids away from the 'dangerous' rudies. Also, most children were taught at a young age to avoid rudies at all costs. Rudies where said dangerous people who where wanted by the police and they were said to cause nothing but trouble.

Needles to say, most kids tried there best to avoid rudies thanks mostly to fear of something that they were told where dangerous. The last thing that made it hard for Yoyo to socialize was fact that Yoyo usually never had time to try and play thanks to the fact that he was way too busy avoiding the police, and learning how to be a better rudie so Yoyo never really had time to learn how to socialize with other kids his age. It's thanks to all of these resions that Yoyo now had trouble socializing with kids his age. Now granted he did not have to worry about anyone being scared of him right now, when he was not wearing his skates so right now he looked just like every other six year old that was running around in the park. However, just because no one would be scared of him that did not make Yoyo feel any better. Yoyo was scared that the other kids would not like him and that they would not let him join them in their games.

Yoyo sighed and shook his head slightly, before he looked over at all of the kids that where running around the park. "It's not like a care if they don't let me play with them…" he mumbled to himself as he took a few steps towards the playground. Yoyo slowly made his way over to one of the empty swing sets before he sat down and started to swing. Yoyo had decided that he was just going to sit there and swing on the swing set and he was not going to move from that spot until it was time to levee. However, it seemed that someone had different plans for him. A small girl with short blue hair and wide blue eyes had been watching the boy ever since he had first set foot on the playground. The girl had been rather curious about the boy, but could you really blame her? It was not every day that you saw a boy with bright green hair running around. Also the girl could not help but feel that there was something different about the kid. Maybe it was because the boy seemed to be rather shy if the fact that he was not going anywhere near the other kids was any induction, or maybe she wanted to know about the boy because of the two girls who had come into the park with him.

Both the girls were wearing dog collars with a broken chain attached to the collars. The collars looked like the ones that the rudie girls with blue hair would wear. If the girls have those dog collars than that would mean that they where rudies, and if that was the case than would that mean that the boy was a rudie too, right? The little girl was not sure; all she really knew was that she really wanted to get to know this boy, even if he did not want to get to know her. The girl got up from her spot in the sandbox before she ran over to the empty swing that was located next to the boy. She sat down on the swing before she looked over at the boy and smiled. The green haired boy stooped swinging and looked over at the girl with a confused look on his face before he smiled back her. Seeing that the boy had noticed her presence, the girl decided to try and talk to him. "Hi, my name is Rhyth. What's your name?" Rhyth asked. The boy was quite for a few minutes before he finally said "My name is Yoyo…" Rhyth's smile just seemed to grow bigger when she heard the boy talk, she was happy to see that the boy was actually talking to her. "Do you want to play in the sandbox with me? We can make a sandcastle and I can be the princess and you can be the knight in shining armor!" The blue haired child said happily. Yoyo blushed slightly before he nodded his head and said "Sure, why not?" Rhyth gave a happy little cheer before she jumped of the swing that she was sitting on and went over a grabbed Yoyo's hand before she dragged him over to the sandbox so that they could make a sandcastle.

* * *

"Awww, isn't that cute!" Luna said as she watched Yoyo and the blue haired girl play in the sandbox. Cube looked away from the two kids playing and over at the older rudie that was sitting next to her only to see that Luna had a soft smile on her face. Cube smiled slightly before she said "Yeah, it's nice to see that Yoyo found a friend to play with." Luna only gave a small hum as a replay as she watched the two run over to a nearby drinking fountain and fill up the pail that Yoyo was carrying before they went running back to the sandbox. Cube and Luna watched the two children build a sandcastle for awhile before Cube finally decided to ask a question that had been bothering her since Luna had said they were going to the park. "Hey Luna, why did you decided to bring us to the park today?" Cube asked as she gave Luna a sidelong glance.

Luna was quite for a moment before she said "I wanted to let Yoyo have a day where he could act like a normal kid without worrying about rudie things. When you become a rudie you are forced to grow up pretty fast what with having to deal with trying to keep yourself fed, dealing with enemy rudies, and trying to avoid the police. I think Yoyo needs a day where he can run around a play with other kids. We have to grow up so fast when you live on the streets so it's nice to have some time where you can just act your age and just have fun without worrying about any dangers." Luna said softly as she turned and looked over at Cube.

Cube blinked a few times in surprise when she heard what Luna said, she didn't know Luna could be so serious like that. "Wow Luna, that was pretty deep." Cube said as she smiled slightly at Luna. Luna grinned at her before saying in a rather hyper tone "Thanks! Regardless of what everyone says, I can be very serious if I want to be. Although I don't like being serious, it's really boring!" Cube just chuckled slightly before she rolled her eyes and continued to watch her little brother play. However, after awhile the sun started to set and everyone started to go home. Yoyo and the blue haired girl continued to play, but soon enough a black haired man (Rhyth's dad) came over and told the girl that it was time to go home. The girl nodded at her father before she grabbed his hand and said something to Yoyo really quickly.

Yoyo nodded at her before he ran over to where Cube and Luna where waiting before he turned and watched the girl and the man walk away. However, when the man and the girl where about halfway out of the park, the girl turned around and shouted "Bye Yoyo! I'll see you again someday Ok?" Yoyo just smiled before he shouted "Bye Rhyth, I'll see you again soon I promise." And with that said the girl just waved at him before she and the man finally disappeared from view. After the girl and her dad where gone Yoyo looked over at his sister and asked "Do you think I will see her again, yo?" Cube just smiled before she said "I'm sure you'll see her again someday Yoyo, now come on let's go home." Yoyo nodded before he grabbed his sister's hand and Luna's hand before the three of them started to walk out of the nearly empty park and off toward the Rapid 99's home…

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 3. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	4. Chapter 4: Lullaby for a stormy night

Big Sister

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set Radio.**

* * *

It was about 12 a.m. in Tokyo and right now the city was experiencing one of the biggest thunderstorms to date. Lightning light up the sky and the thunder that accompanied it seemed to be loud enough to wake the dead. Cube however, was able to sleep throe the noise of the storm without any problem. Sadly, the same could not be said for her little brother Yoyo. One practically loud boom of thunder had caused the young boy to wake up in a heartbeat. The poor boy immediately sat up in his bed and looked around the room before he jumped from another loud crack of thunder. The small boy just gave a little whimper of fear before he grabbed his dog plushy and hugged it to his chest. Yoyo laid back down on his bed and tried his best to fall back to sleep, but his attempt to fall back asleep ended in vain. The loud thunder and the flashing lightning only kept the child up, and it did not help that the boy was afraid of thunderstorms. Finally giving up on his futile attempt to sleep, the small child quickly got out of his bed and left his room a while hugging his dog plushy to his chest. Yoyo raced out of his room and went across the hall into Cube's room. Once in his sister's room, he wasted no time in getting to his sister's bed. He quickly climbed up unto the bed and started to shack his sister awake. "Cube wake up, yo. Come on big sister, please wake up." Yoyo pleaded as continued to shack his sister. Cube gave a loud grumble of irritation before she rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head.

Yoyo just continued to shack his sister awake, and after a couple of minutes had passed Cube finally gave up on falling back to and sat up and looked over at her brother. "Yoyo what is it?" Cube asked tiredly before she gave a large yawn. Yoyo just shuffled his feet a little before he hugged his little stuffed dog a bit harder. "The thunder woke me up and I tried to fall back asleep, but the thunder and lightning won't stop and I don't like thunderstorms!" Yoyo said all in one breath. A loud bang of thunder was once again herd in the background, and Yoyo once again jumped from the rather loud sound. Cube just gave a small sigh before she got up from her bed and picked her little brother. She lifted her bother up unto the bed and placed him unto her lap. "Do you want to spend the night with me Yoyo?" Cube asked as she looked down at his large ruby red eyes. Yoyo just nodded at her as he continued to hug his dog plushy to his chest. Cube smiled slightly before she placed Yoyo down beside her and covered him up with her blankets. Once the boy was covered by her blankets, Cube started to hum a soft lullaby. The lullaby that Cube was humming was the lullaby that their mother used to always sing to them when she was still alive. If there was one thing in this world that could make Yoyo fall asleep, it was their mother's lullaby. After humming the song for a few seconds, Cube started to sing the song.

"_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Yoyo's eyes widened slightly when he heard the song. This was the song that their mother used to sing to them all the time. Yoyo could not remember much about their mother, but Cube had said that she had been a wonderful person….

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

Yoyo listened as his sister continued to sing the song with a smile on his face. Cube had such a lovely singing voice, it was soft and gentle. Cube did not sing a lot, but when she did she always seemed to put her heart into it. The sound of the storm started to grow softer and Cube's singing started to become louder and louder, until the only thing that Yoyo could hear was the soft lullaby that she was singing.

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

Yoyo could feel his eyes growing heavy and he could not help but give out a small little yawn.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Right after Cube had finished singing, Yoyo had fallen asleep. Cube smiled at her sleeping brother before she looked over at the window. The storm had called down now, and the harsh rain had become a soft drizzle. Cube's smile just grew a bit bigger before she laid down next to her brother. "Don't worry Yoyo; I won't let anything hurt you." Cube said softly as she looked over at her brother. Cube heard Yoyo grumble slightly before he snuggled up closer to her. Cube just gave a small chuckle before she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 4 for you all. I decided to use the song 'Wind' which is by ****Akeboshi (it's also the first ending song of Naruto) ****because it is a rather cute song and I can picture a small Yoyo falling asleep to that song. Also, since I don't know what eye color Yoyo had I decided to give him red eyes. I saw a picture that someone drew of Yoyo and they had givein him red eyes and I thought Yoyo looked pretty good with them so that's why I chose to give him red eyes. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	5. Chapter 5:It's for the best

**Big Sister**

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set Radio.**

* * *

Slowly but surely the years started to pass by as Cube and Yoyo slowly started to grow. Cube was now fifteen and Yoyo was eleven years old. They were both growing into fine young rudies, but Luna still liked to call them her students even though they had long since learned everything that they needed to know from her. Both Yoyo and Cube where also starting to gain quite a bit of fame in the rudie world, but Cube was the one who was really starting to gain the other gangs attention. Cube was the fastest rudie of the Rapid 99 and she was slowly starting to become known as the fastest rudie in Tokyo.

She had plenty of rudies challenge her to a race and she was able to beat anyone who challenged her. Cube was also rather intelligent and Jade had once said that she could be a good leader for a rudie gang. While Cube's fame came from her speed and her intelligence Yoyo's claim to fame came from somewhere else. Yoyo was pretty famous for being the only boy in the Rapid 99 and he was rather well known for annoying and taking down any Rokkaku police that he came across. He loved to annoy the Rokkaku police and he had become rather good at knocking the police off their feet.

However Yoyo was still young and while he was starting to show some rather good potential none of the other gangs really saw him as anything of interest. This was a completely different story with Cube, she was a good rudie and a lot of gangs thought that she would be a great addition to their team. Cube had plenty of gangs ask her to join them, but she never accepted their offer to join them. She was perfectly happy in the Rapid 99 and she would never leave her little brother behind. The Rapid 99 protected and cared for Cube and her brother and she happy to be in such a kind gang.

Most of the gangs accepted the fact that she would never leave the Rapid 99 and that she was completely happy there. Their where also some gangs who just never bothered asking because while they really did want Cube to join them they were not about not happy about the idea of her little sibling tagging along. However for all of the gangs that wanted Cube to join them there was one gang that would not give up on getting Cube into their gang. That gang was Poison Jam and they wanted Cube to be the leader of their gang. They had fought against Rapid 99 plenty of times and they had seen everything that the girl had to offer.

She was fast and she could be quite ruthless when it came to challenges. They had seen her take charge and win challenges for their gang when Jade was away and they could tell that with her as their leader they knew they would go far. However, there was one little problem and that came in the form of her little brother. She would never leave her little brother and Poison Jam knew this. However Poison Jam also knew that she would most likely leave Rapid 99 if she ever thought that her brother would not be protected enough. Sure rudies got injured quite a bit, but if Yoyo was to get some very heavy injuries then Cube would start to think that she and the Rapid 99 would not be able to keep him safe. This could work in Poison Jam's advantage and it should be rather easy to pull off.

All they had to do was set it up so that Yoyo got hurt and then they could set their plan into motion. Oh yes Poison Jam was going to get Cube as their new leader even if they had to hurt her brother in the process…..

* * *

It was nighttime in 99th street and the Rapid 99 would have been at home sleeping if it were not for Poison Jam. The Rapid 99 gang had been doing one least patrol around their territory when they found the whole entire Poison Jam gang hanging out in the backstreets of 99th street. Needless to say the girls of the Rapid 99 where not happy about them being there and Yoyo was just a bit scared by them. Poison Jam was known for being rather ruthless and Yoyo had actually seen them seriously injure a small group of rudies once. Yoyo just hid slightly behind Cube and looked at them and Yoyo was quick to notice that some of the Poison Jam members where looking at him.

It made Yoyo feel rather nervous, but he just took his attention off of them and looked over at his leader who was giving the monster mask wearing gang a glare.

"What are you doing here Poison Jam?" Jade asked.

"We just want to challenge you to a taggers tag match. The winner gets 99th street as their territory." One of the Poison Jam members said.

"Fine the challenge is accepted." Jade said and with that said the game officially started.

About five minutes into the match everyone in each gang froze when they heard a Rokkaku police announcement being made over on their watches.

"Attention all officers a rudie fight has been reported in 99th Street. All officers are to report to 99th street. I repeat all officers are to report to 99th street."

The two gangs remand quite for a few seconds before Jade finally said "I think we should put this match on hold. We can continue it tomorrow here at the same time."

None of the Poison Jam members gave her an answer to that, but they really didn't need to considering it was about that time that the Rokkaku police appeared. Within a matter of seconds the street was filled with chaos as the two gangs started to fight the police instead of each other and the police just tried to fight back. Yoyo was doing rather well against the police and a quick glance over at his sister showed him that Cube was doing fine as well. However before Yoyo could even blink he felt someone grab him by the jacket and yank him away from the fight. Yoyo tried to see who it was that had pulled him away from the fight, but before he could even get a look at the person who had pulled him away from the fight he was hit in the head and knocked out cold…..

* * *

When Cube was fighting against the Rokkaku police not once did she ever worry about Yoyo. Taking out the police was Yoyo's specialty and he never had any problems taking them out. So when she heard one of the Rokkaku police shouting out that they had captured a rudie she never dreamed that it would be Yoyo that they were talking about. So when Cube turned to see what rudie the Rokkaku had captured she was surprised and rather horrified to see a bloody and bruised Yoyo being held in one of the policeman's arms. A few of the Rapid 99 members had seen Yoyo as well and they were quickly trying to get over to him, but the police was making it rather hard to do so.

However Cube wasted no time in pushing everything out of her and getting over to her little brother and once she was standing in front of the officer that had her brother she ripped Yoyo out of his arms and kicked the man in the face before she skated away from the scene and quickly made her way to the Rapid 99 hotel. Once she was at the hotel she gently placed Yoyo down on one of the couches that were in the lobby before she skated off to get the first aid kit that they kept in the kitchen. Once she got the first aid kit she skated back to Yoyo and started to treat his injures. He had a lot of small cuts that where bleeding and he had quite a few bruises all over his body, but the worst injury that Cube could find was the head injury that he had.

She wrapped up all of his injuries and made sure he was comfortable before she sat down beside the couch and waited for him to wake up. About ten minutes passed by before the rest of the Rapid 99 gang returned to the hotel and when they got back they all gathered around the couch and just looked at Yoyo. Mint, the only Rapid 99 girl who knew a lot about treating injuries, looked over Yoyo and checked all his wounds before she let out a sigh and looked over at Cube.

"Most of his wounds aren't that serious and you took care of them rather well, but I'm worried about that head wound of his." Mint said.

"Will he be ok?" Cube asked.

Mint just shrugged her shoulders and said "We won't know until he wakes up."

"He will wake up soon though right?" Luna asked as she looked over at the injured child.

Mint just sighed and said "Who knows?"

Jade just cleared her thought and called out "Well there is nothing that we can do for now, we are just going to have to wait until he wakes up."

The girls said nothing to this, they just looked over at their youngest gang member and hoped with all of their hearts that the boy would wake up soon…..

* * *

The days passed by slowly and Yoyo never made a sign of ever waking up. Cube wanted to take him to the hospital, but because they where rudies the hospital would not help them. Cube could practically feel the guilt eat away at her and no matter how much her gang would tell her that it was not her fault she still felt guilty. She promised herself and her parents that she would always keep Yoyo safe and she failed to keep her word. Just hanging around the hotel and waiting for Yoyo to wake up was doing nothing for her and she didn't like the feeling of complete helplessness that she felt whenever she was there.

So every night Cube would just skate around 99th Street and spry some tags. It helped keep her mind off of the problems back at the base and she would welcome anything that would keep her worries away even if it was for a short time. For about a week this would all she would do and it was usually rather peaceful for her, but that all changed on this night. When she got to the backstreets of 99th Street she found three members of Poison Jam waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" Cube asked as she gave the three men a harsh glare.

The man in the middle just ignored the glare and held his hands up before he said "We are not here to cause any harm we just want to talk."

"Then start talking." Cube said.

"We want you to become the leader of our gang."

"And my answer to that will be no." Cube said.

"Come on now just hear us out." The Poison Jam man said. "You're a smart girl and you're becoming pretty well known in the rudie world. I think you could really help and make out gang into something great if you became our leader."

"To bad for you, but I don't want to be your leader." Cube said as she started to skate away.

"What about your little brother?" The man called out to her.

Cube immediately stopped skating and looked over at the Poison Jam member.

"What about my bother?" Cube asked.

The man just skated up to her and said "We saw how hurt your brother had gotten thanks to the Rokkaku police and we think we can help. You must know that we are a rather strong gang and we can knock around the police with ease."

It was true the Poison Jam gang was known for being strong and Cube had lost count of how many police officers that they had sent to the hospital.

She was snapped out of her thoughts on Poison Jam when she heads the man continue to say "We could protect your brother if you become out leader."

Cube just looked at him with wide eyes but the man just said "You don't have to decided now; you can make your decision at any time. Just come meet us at Rokkaku-dai Heights when you have finally made your decision."

With that said the three Poison Jam members skated away from sight and Cube was left to stand there with a what seemed to be a thousand questions racing though her head. After what seemed like hours Cube finally skated back to the Rapid 99's base. The whole way there she just continued to think about Poison Jam and their offer. It was true that Poison Jam where strong and they could easily protect Yoyo, but how could she leave the gang that had so warmly welcomed her and Yoyo into their gang? However she had promised herself and her parents that she would always protect her little brother and she did not think she could do that in the Rapid 99 gang.

Honestly, Cube did not know what to do and she still didn't know what to do even when she finally got back to the hotel. Cube slowly skated into the hotel only to run into Luna.

"Cube thank goodness I found you!" Luna said.

"Luna what's wrong?" Cube asked.

"Yoyo woke up."

The second Luna said that she skated as fast as she could to Yoyo's room. When she got to Yoyo's room she slammed the door open and raced over to the bed.

Yoyo just looked up at her with his ruby red eyes and smiled as he weekly called out "Big sister…."

Cube immediately sat down on the bad and picked her little brother up and placed him in her lap. She hugged the boy to her and ran her hand though his green hair before she said "Yoyo I'm so happy to see that you are awake, how do you feel?"

Yoyo just laid his head against her chest and said "I feel ok, but I'm still tired."

"Then go to sleep Yoyo I'll still be here when you wake up." Cube said.

Cube then started to hum some nameless lullaby and before she knew it Yoyo was fast asleep. Cube just hugged her brother closer to her as she continued to hum her little lullaby. After seeing Yoyo Cube had finally made her decision and she was not going to back down on it….

* * *

After a few days had passed by Yoyo was back on his feet and acting like his usual self. The Rapid 99 members were happy to see that their youngest member was back to perfect health, but they were now starting to worry about Cube. For some reason Cube had been rather standoffish and no one knew why. She had also taken up a habit of disappearing for long amounts of time. No one in the gang knew what was going on with Cube and Yoyo was just as clueless as his teammates.

Whenever he would ask Cube what was going on his sister would just smile at him and tell him that everything was fine. For once in his life Yoyo didn't believe his big sister at all. He was worried about his older sister and he had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon. Sure enough his bad feelings turned out to be correct when after a full week had passed by and the Rapid 99 gang had woken up only to find that Cube and all of her belongings were gone. Yoyo's things where gone too which was odd because just last night everything was still in place in his room.

The only thing left behind by Cube was a note asking for Jade, Yoyo, and Luna to meet come and meet Cube in Rokkaku-dai Heights. With nothing else to go on Jade left Holly in charge while she was gone before she, Luna, and Yoyo left the hotel and set out for Rokkaku-dai Heights. The three Rapid 99 members where unusually quite during the whole trip, but the three of them just had way too much on their minds right now to bother and come up with a conversation. Eventually they made it to Rokkaku-dai Heights only to see a surprising sight. Cube was waiting their just as she had promised but her dog collar was gone and her Rapid 99 uniform had been replaced with black clothing that she had never worn before.

Standing behind Cube where three Poison Jam members and they looked like they were just waiting for the order to move. Yoyo just looked a Cube and Cube only smiled at him, but her smile looked like it was forced.

"Yoyo come here." Cube called out softly.

Yoyo just nervously skated over to his big sister only to have her sweep him up into her arms. Yoyo was so small and light weight that Cube could still easily carry the boy around.

Once Cube was sure that she had a secure hold on her brother she looked over at her leader and old teacher and said "I am quitting the Rapid 99 so that I may be the leader of Poison Jam and I'm taking my brother with me."

A loud "What" could be heard being shouted out by Luna and Yoyo, but no one paid any attention to it. Yoyo started strangling in his sisters grip but Cube was not letting go.

Jade just looked on at the scene with a blank expression as she asked "What made you choose to do this?"

"I believe it would be more beneficial for me then staying in your gang." Cube said.

"I see…. Then I suppose that we are done here then leader of Poison Jam." Jade said.

Luna just looked over at her leader in shock before she shouted out "Jade how could you let this happen and how can you just let them take Yoyo!"

"Cube is a big girl now and she is free to make her own decisions and even if we where to take Yoyo now Cube would just keep coming back for him." Jade answered before she looked toward the shocked Yoyo.

"I'm sorry Yoyo…." Jade said softly.

Jade then turned her gaze toward the Poison Jam gang before she said in a harsh cold voice "Know this Poison Jam you have made a bitter enemy out of the Rapid 99 and we will never forgive you."

"We don't want your forgiveness anyway. Miss Cube I believe now would be a good time to take our leave." A Poison Jam member said.

Cube just nodded her head before she turned around and started to skate away. Cube said nothing to her ex-teammates, but to be honest there was truly nothing left to say. Cube could feel Yoyo finally stop struggling in her arms and just left out something that sounded a bit like a sob before he heard him say softly "Cube I'll never forgive you."

It hurt to hear her little brother say that, but Cube just shock off the painful ache in her heart and continued to skate on to their new home. Yoyo would one day understand that Cube was doing this all to keep him safe…

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 5. Anyway info time!**

**Rapid 99 VS. Poison Jam: I know that Rapid 99 and Poison Jam have a pretty bitter rivalry with Poison Jam and I always wondered why. I know in the game they said that the Rapid 99 girls hate fish and Poison Jam are a bunch of and I quote "fish-faced fools". Now while I get that all of the gangs have fights and what not but in the game it made it seem like Rapid 99 had a pretty deep grudge with poison Jam and I doubt it's just because of seafood. I am pretty sure that one of the GG's says something that hints that Cube may have been part of the Rapid 99 so I suppose the fact that Cube left them for Poison Jam could be where the grudge came from. In this fanfic it is one of the reasons why Rapid 99 hates them but another reason is the fact that they pretty much took Yoyo from them. It's in this chapter that we get to see the hate towards Poison Jam come into existence. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
